


Runaway wolf

by MulderScully



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Confusion, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Marriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec, Runaway Isaac, So is Scott, Sweet, alec is a potato, annoying peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: Isaac was pretty sure that this is the van he is supposed to hide in.Thats what Stiles said,white loading van with no number plate.It will have many cardboard boxes ,one of them bigger in size,in which Isaac needs to hide and run away.So he found the box and jumped in it,closing it somehow to avoid being caught.What Stiles didn’t tell him was that there was a giant crib inside,but Isaac improvised in desperation.He also didn’t know that when the van driver came back from his break,he casually fixed the number plate on the van which was broken.The real van was actually parked after three more vehicles.The driver went to check in the back and saw the address for the crib,he chuckled at the name of the receiver….… someone named Magnus Bane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to be funny...read at your own risk :D

Isaac was pretty sure that this is the van he is supposed to hide in.Thats what Stiles said,white loading van with no number plate.It will have many cardboard boxes ,one of them bigger in size,in which Isaac needs to hide and run away.So he found the box and jumped in it,closing it somehow to avoid being caught.What Stiles didn’t tell him was that there was a giant crib inside,but Isaac improvised in desperation.

He also didn’t know that when the van driver came back from his break,he casually fixed the number plate on the van which was broken.The real van was actually parked after three more vehicles.The driver went to check in the back and saw the address for the crib,he chuckled at the name of the receiver….

… someone named Magnus Bane.

* * *

“Ugh …finally.I was thinking that those guys were going to deliver this thing when my babies are already one year old.”,Magnus said in annoyance.Isabelle just laughed at his sarcasm and joined in to help.

“Its not their fault Magnus.You customized the crib so much that they had to make an entire new piece.You are lucky that it got delivered on time.”,Magnus just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think its supposed be this heavy though.”,Isabelle and Magnus put the cardboard box down with huff.Magnus just smirked at her and flicked his fingers,the box moved to the nursery,followed by a thud and a scream.

“Did you customize the crib with live audio too?”,Isabelle asked in doubt.Magnus was suddenly on high alert.They rushed to the newly decorated nursery to find the cardboard box tumbling and bouncing here and there.Magnus flicked his fingers again and the cardboard box opened.

What he didn’t expect was a six feet tall werewolf tangled with the precious crib he ordered.Magnus’ fury reached high on the roof.

“What in the name of Lillith is a grown ass werewolf doing in my crib?”,he yelled in frustration,Isabelle somehow stifled her laugh to see Isaac struggling to get out of the crib.He finally stood up,stretching his hands.

“Where is he?I am going to kill him.He didn’t tell me that I have to sit down in a baby crib for the entire journey.I am too old for this.”,Isaac said,his muscles were aching terribly.

“Where is who?”,Izzy asked in confusion.Isaac looked at both of them and then started laughing.

“Okay okay..I get it.Did Stiles put you up to this?The crib and now you guys huh.It was pretty funny but I am on a tight schedule here so please call him.”,Isaac stood with his hands folded on his chest.

“What the hell is a Stiles?And since when we get a werewolf free with a crib?”,Magnus was about to pull his perfectly gelled hair in confusion.

“Stiles,Scott’s friend?Ring a bell?He was supposed to meet me here?”,Isaac looked at their blank faces and then sighed.

“Brilliant,now there is a Scott too.I will ask you only once ,who are you and what are you doing in my house?”,Magnus asked in dangerously low voice.

“Isaac Lahey,you guys were supposed to get me out of here so that I can marry Scott.”,Isaac stated it as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Wow Magnus,you didn’t tell me you were into social work.”,Izzy laughed at the scene in front of her.Isaac’s eyes widened on hearing the name.

“Magnus?You are not Mason?”,he asked .

“Oh come on…do I look like a Mason to you?”,Magnus said waving his hands in the air.Isaac suddenly started hyperventilating and crashed on the couch with a thud.

“I think you just gave him a heart attack.”,Izzy said to Magnus who walked to Isaac who was having his head in his hands.

“This is not happening..oh my God,Peter is going to find me.”,Isaac panicked.

“Peter?...As in Peter Hale?Hale pack’s Peter Hale?”,Magnus asked him in surprise,his facial expressions were more of a shock though.

“Oh shit…do you know him?”,Isaac suddenly stood up and moved far away taking few steps back.

“What did you do exactly?”,Izzy came in between and asked.Isaac started rambling.

“I am engaged to his nephew Derek Hale,but I am in love with Scott,so Stiles made a plan and I ran away from my own wedding which is tomorrow so that I can marry Scott,but now I am stuck here.”,Isaac said all of it in a breath.Izzy and Magnus just kept looking at him in awe.

“That’s it,you are going back to Derek.I am in no mood to seek trouble from Peter.This is a serious issue.”,Magnus said by waving his hand.

“I am not going back to Derek.You cant make me.Come on..have you even met the guy?Poor conversationalist,no sense of humor,he is grumpy all the time and he broods so much that all my future children are going to be born with a permanent scowl on their little faces.”,Isaac stomped his foot on the ground like a child throwing tantrum.

“Why is this happening to me?”,Magnus looked at Izzy who just shrugged.He took out his phone to look at Peter’s number.

“Put that phone away.You cant tell them I am here.”,Isaac came close to him almost snatching the phone,but Magnus was quicker.

“Well I am,so stop me if you can.”,Magnus gave him a glare.

“No no no…stop.Keep the phone away or…or…”,Magnus looked at him…slightly amused.

“Or what?”,Isaac was still figuring out what to say.

“Or..or….or I will say that I am cheating on Derek….WITH YOU…..huh.”,Isaac suddenly grinned victoriously .Magnus gaped.

“Are you fucking kidding me?No one is gonna believe you.”,Magnus huffed.

“Oh they will,have you seen these eyes?Just imagine how they will look with tears ….lots of tears followed by continuous rambling of how you played me…how you promised me a happy married life,a future with you and…”,Isaac couldn’t complete his story due to a loud gasp,which they all heard.

Alec was standing at the door,his mouth hanging open.

“Magnus Bane,how dare you?”,Alec yelled,big drops of tears already appearing in his blue eyes.Magnus felt like someone knocked the breath out of him.

“Alexander…darling,this isn’t what it looks like.”,Magnus rushed to Alec.

“Do not call me darling.I am carrying your baby and you are cheating on me with this...this blonde,gangly noodle head.Just because I am ugly and fat and……”,Alec sniffled.

“Come on babe,you are not fat..or ugly.You are pregnant and beautiful…and I am not cheating on you.”,Magnus took Alec’s hands and kissed them.

“It’s a misunderstanding big brother.You can calm down now.”,Izzy rubbed Alec’s back and smiled at him.Alec looked at both of them and then looked at Isaac again,who looked shaken by the whole situation.Magnus and Izzy told Alec everything that happened.

“You are not sending him back.”,Alec said while sitting on the big comfy couch Magnus conjured for him.

“Wait …what?”,Magnus gawked at Alec's sudden verdict.

“Yes…finally,a voice of reason,you are my new favorite person in the world.”,Isaac jumped right in front of Alec and sat on the ground.

“Babe,its Peter Hale we are talking about.”,Magnus sat down in front of him too,pushing Isaac away a little on purpose.

“Peter Hale isn’t more powerful than you and he should marry the person he loves.Not Derek, who honestly sounds like a pre marriage version of me.”,Alec said while eating gummy bears from one hand while his other was rubbing his belly.

“Yeah but it will get turned into a downworlder rivalry, a big one.Me getting involved with Hales,it will be a scandal.And I want to focus on you and our babies right now.”,Magnus tried to talk some sense into Alec.

“I know Magnus,but you cant ignore this baby that came with our crib either.”,Alec said ruffling Isaac's curls in adorable way.

“Oh I can…very easily.”,Magnus stood up.

“Magnus Bane,are you seriously going to argue with me when I am eight months pregnant and all hormonal and shit?”,Alec folded his hands on his belly,glaring at Magnus,who finally caved in.

“Fine….give me Scott's number.”,Magnus got his phone out.Isaac rambled Scott's contact.Magnus dialed and waited for someone to answer.

“Hello ,is this Scott?”,Magnus asked.

“Yeah,who is this?”,the voice boomed on the speaker.

“Magnus Bane,your package accidentally landed in my house if you know what I mean.I am texting you the address right now.”,Magnus replied.

“That’d be great,I will be there as soon as I can.”,with that Magnus hung up and texted Scott the address.

“Why didn’t you let me talk to him?”,Isaac asked in annoyance.

“Because I don’t trust you.And your idiotic plans suck anyway so let me handle it.”,Magnus glared at him.

“Let me handle it.”,Isaac imitated in a funny voice making Alec and Izzy laugh.Magnus turned to Isaac and glared again.

“Pup,that’s enough,come here.”,Alec called him with an affection in his voice,Isaac smirked at Magnus and went to Alec sitting beside him on the couch.

“Is he always like this or today is a special occasion?”,Isaac pouted.

“Oh no,he just tries to look intimidating that’s all,trust me he is a goofball inside.”,Alec looked at Magnus in adorable way.

* * *

Peter Hale tossed aside Scott's cellphone as soon as Magnus hung up.

“I cant believe this….Magnus Bane?Magnus Bane is helping you to elope with my nephew’s would be husband?”,Peter had shock visible on his face.

“Magnus who?I don’t know any Magnus Bane.”,Scott said,struggling with the three wolves that were holding him down.

“Well I don’t care.We have his address and we are going to get Isaac back.Take him with us.”,Peter commanded his betas when his cell phone started to ring…again.

“Shit its Derek again.Would you please hurry?I don’t want to tell my nephew that his blondie is actually missing before their wedding.”,Peter huffed in frustration while cutting Derek's call one more time.

* * *

“Oh my God it actually kicked.”,Isaac was grinning,his one hand on Alec's huge baby bump.

“Its actually a he….and a she.”,Alec replied plastering a really big smile himself.

“They are twins? Oh man I am so excited.”,Isaac said.

“Why are you excited?Get your own children with your Scott…they are mine.”,Magnus said while reading a book,without even looking at Isaac.He was annoyed and to be honest,slightly jealous to see how comfortable Isaac is with Alec even if they met two hours ago.Magnus was so excited himself to finally show Alec the crib,which was custom made and entirely unique.But no….everyone is invested in this stupid wolf pup that came as a bonus with the crib.Even Izzy is enjoying with him.

“Oh no no….we are not planning children yet.I mean we need to get married first,that too without either of us getting killed.”,Isaac said biting his lips.

“Hey,its all gonna work out.”,Izzy smiled at Isaac.

“Yeah,don’t think about Magnus’ stupid comments.He is only jealous because you are getting all the attention.”,Isaac chuckled at Alec's reply when the door bell rang.

“Finally….. people ringing doorbells and coming in like normal person,not inside a cardboard box.”,Magnus got up to open the door.

The moment he opened the door,someone threw a black powder like substance right into his face.He cursed and flailed as the powder got into his eyes too.

“Son of a bitch...”,Magnus’ groan alerted Izzy who used her whip on the new guests,two guys,one with the powder and the other black male,who was probably younger than him.Izzy wound him in the whip while the other fell down on the ground.Magnus tried to use his magic but gasped when it didn’t respond.

“Why is this day going so horrible?”,Magnus groaned and struggled to move,the powder did something to him.

“Huh..got you,now tell me where is Isaac or I am gonna mountain ash everyone’s ass.”,Stiles yelled at Magnus and Izzy,holding the bottle full of mountain ash ready.

“Oh …mountain ash,that explains why my magic isn’t working.”,Magnus said while brushing the remaining powder away from his expensive suit.

“Stiles what the hell are you doing?”,Isaac and Alec also came out.

“Oh thank God…are you okay?”,Stiles rushed to Isaac and hugged him fiercely.

“Wait,how did you find me? And who is this?”,he pointed at the poor guy on the floor struggling with Izzy’s whip.

“I hacked Dad’s computer for few services and this is Mason,whom you were supposed to meet.”,Stiles said,his hands flying in the air.

“So this is Stiles.”,Alec looked at Stiles,slightly amused at the way he was trying to threaten Magnus with mountain ash.

“Yeah…um I am so sorry.Can you please break the circle now?”,Isaac urged Stiles to break mountain ash circle frantically.Magnus walked out of the circle and then flicked his fingers to clean his eyes and clothes of the powder.

“Stiles, these guys are trying to help.That’s Magnus Bane and his husband Alec Lightwood,the girl is Alec's sister Isabelle.”,Isaac introduced them to each other,Stiles was still eyeing them in suspicion.

 “Can we trust them?”,Stiles whispered.

“Absolutely.”,Isaac said smiling.

“Great,we found you,now we just need to find Scott.”,Magnus looked at him in surprise.

“What do you mean you need to find Scott?”,Magnus asked Stiles directly.

“When Isaac got missing,Peter kidnapped Scott.If we had a slightest clue that he knew about Scott and Isaac I would’ve…”,Stiles couldn’t complete when Isaac interrupted.

“What are you talking about?We talked to Scott two hours ago,he is on his way here.”,Isaac said in a hurry.Stiles and Magnus looked at each other realising at once what’s happening.

“Shit shit shit…..we need to go,like right now,lightning fast people ,we don’t have time.”,Stiles started rambling.Before anyone can ask them whats wrong,the door bell started chiming over and over.Magnus understood at once who is outside.Few seconds later the door was being forced open and Peter Hale came in with his three betas,who held Scott tightly in their grasp.

“Is this an official day of barging in my apartment without my consent?”,Magnus said,coming in front of Peter.Isaac looked at Scott,his lower lip was bleeding.Stiles armed himself with mountain ash at once.

“Stop complaining Magnus.You are the one who started this mess by helping them in first place.”,Peter said.

“First of all,I had no choice in that matter.And second,lets talk this out like civilised individuals.”,Magnus smiled at Peter.

“There is nothing to talk about,he is getting married to my nephew so we are taking him back where he is needed.Problem solved.”,Magnus was about to argue when someone came in through the front door…..again.

“Now,hold on a second…”,Derek Hale walked right through the door and stood in front of Scott.Scott’s eyes widened and he muttered a very low 'shit'.Derek glared at him ,almost suppressing a growl.

“I will deal with you later.”,Derek walked in and stood in between Peter and Magnus.Isaac quickly hid behind Alec,only his mop of curly hair visible.

“My apologies Mr.Bane…”,Derek took a look around to get an idea of what went down here.

“Nephew,what a pleasant surprise ,you were going to come tomorrow.”,Peter tried to cover up the situation.

“Yes,but because someone decided not to answer any of my calls from past two weeks,I had to come here early.”,he yelled at Peter’s face,making Magnus giggle.

“Oh nephew  I didn’t want to give you the bad news.I wanted to find Isaac who eloped yesterday before the wedding.”,Peter explained.Isaac rested his forehead on Alec's shoulder and sighed.Its all over now.They are going to take him back and he will never see Scott again.

“I know you wanted to find Isaac….but you didn’t have to.”,everyone looked at him in surprise.

“Wait what?”,Scott looked at Derek in confusion.

“Isaac may have went missing yesterday but I was calling you from past two weeks …..to let you know that I am not marrying him.”,Isaac suddenly grinned and looked at Scott who was standing with is mouth hanging open.

“What? Why?”,Peter asked in anger.

“Because……because I like Stiles.”,Derek said closing his eyes.

“YOU WHAT???”,Stiles looked at him with wide eyes.Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

“Great…problem solved.”,Magnus said waving his hands in the air.

“No no no no…you are going to marry Isaac.I am not letting you make me look bad in front of Talia again.She told me to get you married to a wolf ,not a hyperactive mundane.I am taking Isaac back and you will marry him.”,Peter yelled at Derek.

 “Isaac isn’t going anywhere with you.”,Alec yelled back in equal volume.

“This is none of your business… crazy mama hen.”,Peter yelled.

“Magnus…did this wolf just called me crazy?”,Alec was furious for the first time since all this drama started and that is not a good thing.Isaac slightly shivered at Alec's sudden change of demeanor.

“I believe he did.”,Magnus clenched his fists in anger.Nobody disrespects his husband and kids in his own house.

“You have one minute to leave this house.”,Magnus growled ,trying to contain his fury.

“And if I wont….”,Peter couldn’t finish the sentence because next thing he remembered was seeing blue sparks all around him.Few seconds later Peter Hale was hopping up and down in Derek's hands….because mMagnus turned him into a frog.Isaac and Scott came closer to Derek and looked at Peter.

“Can he hear us?”,Scott asked curiously.Derek was still trying to control his laugh.

“Perfectly,you can insult him all you want.”,Magnus said slightly bored with all the drama.He went to Alec and kissed him deeply.

“So,this is your idea of not creating a scandal?”,Alec laughed looking at frog Peter.

“No,this is my idea of that’s what happens when you insult my husband.”,Magnus smirked and Alec kissed him again,hugging him afterwards.Isaac also kissed Scott and rested his head on his shoulders.

“ You don’t know how much I missed you.”,Isaac said smiling.

“I am sorry it took me this long to figure out that I love you.This mess wouldn’t have started if I would’ve stopped denying my feelings for you.”,Scott said in apologetic tone.

“Its okay alpha mine.I forgive you.”,Isaac kissed him again with a sense of contentment.

“You see Uncle Peter,this is what happens when you call a pregnant person crazy.Here ,take your alpha and be careful….dont lose him.”,Derek gave the Frog Peter to his betas,laughing the whole time.He turned to see Stiles standing in front of him.

“So….you like me.”,Stiles said it like stating the fact rather than make it sound like a question.

“Yeah…sorry I didn’t want you to know like this.”,Derek said sheepishly.Stiles looked down smiling.

“I never imagined that you were capable of romance.”,Stiles smirked and Derek looked at him.

“Well,if you give me a chance….I can prove just how romantic I actually am.”,Stiles chuckled.

“You are really bad at this aren’t you?”,Derek nodded while smiling.

“So you free Saturday?The new star wars movie is out.”,Stiles looked at him hopefully.

“Yeah…yeah I will like to do that.”,they were looking at each other as if they were in a trance.

“He is not what you described.”,Alec was looking at Derek and Stiles.

“Believe me,I have never seen him smile this much in a day.”,Isaac was looking at them too in surprise.

A little guy suddenly barged in growling and in complete attack mode.

“Let Scott go or I will tear this place apart.”,the little werewolf growled and looked at everyone,slowly realising that he may have missed a thing or two.

“When this is all over,I am taking the front door down and building a concrete wall instead.”,Magnus whispered in Alec's ear,who only laughed at his husband’s annoyance.

“And who are you now?”,Magnus asked,tired of this eventful day.

“Uhm…this one belongs to me…..hey Liam.”,Scott tried not laugh.

“Nice timing Liam, I texted you like three hours ago.Where were you?”,Stiles looked at him while folding his hands on his chest.

“I ..uh…I fell in a hole.”,no one could stop laughing after that.

“Can someone please untie me as everyone is now happy and friends with each other?”,everyone looked at Mason who was still struggling with Izzy’s whip wrapped around him.Izzy apologized quickly and released him.

* * *

A month later....

  


Alec was lying in his bedroom,with Magnus sitting near him.Izzy,Jace ,Clary and Simon were roaming around Alec,fussing over him and his two children,who were born few hours ago.The doorbell rang and Magnus got up to open.

“Alec…I missed you.”,Isaac came in and hugged Alec almost crushing him.Alec laughed and ruffled his hair again.

“How are you pup?”,Alec asked while Scott,Derek and Stiles also came in congratulating them.

“He is a pain in the butt just like always.”,Scott replied earning a glare from Isaac.

“Language…there are two little babies and Simon here.”,Magnus warned but with a hint of a smile.

“So,how is your uncle?”,Magnus asked Derek.

“Just like you said,he transformed back after 15 days.aAlthough he still looks…you know..green.”,Derek and Magnus started laughing.

“So,how do you all know each other again?”,Simon asked.

“That’s ….a very long story.”,and Stiles again started the tale of how Isaac who was in love with Scott was going to marry Derek who was actually in love with Stiles and everyone joined in because this was a story which is worth passing on to their generations.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh..It probably sucked so bad...let me know if you were actually able to read complete story without getting bored.Your comments and kudos are always appreciated.....I am going to go hide now :p


End file.
